Sapphire Guardian
by Sapphire Guardian
Summary: A young student, friendless and bullied, sees an object fall from the sky. An unknown creature watches her. She finds the mysterious object and takes it home, unknowingly holding her identity and her destiny literally in her hands. (There is evidence of some humor in some chapters).


**Sapphire Guardian**

Two bright eyes watched the girl incessantly. She wasn't the only one. She could feel the evil thing close by, but he had disguised his scent so as not to be fully recognized. She looked back to the girl, who had taken a sharp left turn. Groaning internally, she extended her wings and flew to a tree closer to the girl. She had to be wary. If the girl saw her - and she no doubt would if she were the One - Topaz would have ruined everything, and Lady Monica would have her head for speeding things up. No, she must stay out of her sight. If the girl were an ordinary human, she wouldn't be able to see her anyway. But Topaz must bring news to Lady Monica today, or else risking the blue moon to pass, and the child's powers to wane. Yes, she had to be the One; there were no other girls who fit the description. She had to be. If not...

She will give her the amulet today.

Sophie Robbins sat erect in her desk during Algebra, as expected of her. But she paid no attention whatsoever. After all, when you're practically bored by how obvious the answers are, there was no reason you couldn't daydream once in a while. And Sophie happened to be doing just that. Her sketchbook was open in front of her, and Sophie was trying to remember the girls face. She had the rest of her body exquisitely drawn already, long gown and all, but she couldn't remember the face, the one that practically glowed with kindness and wisdom. She sighed softly, closing the book carefully so as not to ruin her dreams. As she did she glanced at the window of the third floor classroom and caught sight of her reflection.

_Her _reflection**. **The albinogirl's. The freak's face and hair. Her looks were as incomprehensible as her mind. There were a lot of people who thought she was into cosplay. It wasn't true, but with her pure silvery white hair and shocking blue eyes, what else would you think? At least at her old school she had one friend. Vicki Hansson. That girl was an honest to goodness cosplayer with her short purple hair and eyes. Of course, they were both outsiders, but they were best friends. If only her dad hadn't earned that promotion.

Of course, she was happy for him. Now they had a better economic status, but it meant moving 300 miles to the north of Nelsonville to Middletown City. Personally, Sophie thought that that was a ridiculous name for a city. The words town and city, in one name? Please.

"Miss Robbins, would you mind telling us the answer to question two?" Mr. Garter's droning voice snapped her to attention. That voice could win against nails on a chalkboard.

Standing, she smoothed her short navy blue pleated skirt. "The answer is x equals three fourths. Unless that rather sloppy 5 is really a 6. In that case the answer is x equals thirteen elevenths." With that, Sophie sat down and went back to her aimless gazing, leaving everyone in the room – well, the ones that were paying attention, at least – dumbstruck. Sophie's desk was right beside the windows, the last one in the row. Mr. Garter hesitantly resumed his lesson.

Sophie sighed. Bored and tired, she wished the final bell would ring already. Her distracted eyes watched the clouds float by. Suddenly, she sat up straighter and focused her brilliant eyes. Something was falling, coming seemingly from nowhere. It was falling too softly, as if it were weightless. Sophie stared mesmerized as the mysterious object floated down, catching the rays of the sun, giving off a beautiful faint blue light that flashed across her face for an instant. Sophie stretched her neck to see where it landed, Mr. Garter's voice buzzing about somewhere in the distance. The dismissal bell rang, and students quickly gathered their things, eager to leave the classroom.

Sophie stuffed her notebook and pens into her bag and hurried out the door, surprising several other students who were used to her quiet shuffle. At her locker, she rushed through her usual routine, slamming the little green door shut. Dashing to the front entrance, she looked for the spot where the thing had fallen. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had to get to it before anyone else did. She made her way to the fountain. She glanced into the water. Yes, there it was. Dipping her hands into the cool water, Sophie wondered why no one else had noticed it. There were kids all around her. She still couldn't tell what is was, it was covered with a strange blue material, smoother than silk, softer than a feather.

Sophie either didn't see or didn't care that some teens were looking at her oddly and whispering about her. Sophie walked as if in a trance, the little bundle held in her damp hands, in the direction of her home. Once she was out of earshot the guys who were whispering abruptly laughed out loud. Among them was a certain pretty brunette, who stared after her, smirking. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a new transfer student act weirdly, going off with wet hands cupped as if she were carrying something. It was even funnier when that student wasn't carrying anything at all.

Topaz watched Sophie hurry down the gray strip the humans called a road. She was tempted to strike to fools who were laughing at her. But a dragon must have discipline, and Topaz was specially trained. Now she just had to report herself to the queen. It is Queen Monica's privilege alone to reveal Sophie's true identity. No ordinary human can see it. Only those with magic blood can see it for what it truly was. The amulet would take her to Celesta, where she would find her true destiny. With a flourish, she opened her wings. A triumphant thought passed through her mind. _Be on thy guard Nekark. The Princess has been found._


End file.
